


Five times Newt gets exactly what he wants and one time he has to give something in return

by Sarah_248, silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And Newt knows it, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Flirty Newt, M/M, Not oblivious Newt, Pining, Seriously the man is in love, Smitten percival
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Au: silverynightTrans: SaSummary:  Newt Scamander đã tóm được Percival Graves, vị Giám Đốc của Sở Tư Pháp Ma Thuật và là vị Thần Sáng hùng mạnh nhất, gọn trong lòng bàn tay bé xinh của mình.Mà đó chẳng phải là một điều bất ngờ gì, bởi bà con cô bác ai cũng biết sạch, mà ngài Graves thì cũng chả dấu diếm điều này gì cho cam.Không có gì đáng nói ở đây, nhưng chỉ có cài hài là Newt cũng biết nốt.





	1. Chapter 1

Tina, cũng như bao người, nghĩ rằng cậu bạn thân của mình là một phù thủy cực kỳ đáng yêu với hàng tá vết tàn nhan. Well, cậu ta có rất nhiều những thứ đó, nhưng chắc chắn cậu không hề ngu ngơ như chính vẻ ngoài của mình.

Với tính chất công việc của mình, con mắt quan sát của Newt đã trở nên nhạy bén vô cùng, để có thể sống sót, cậu chàng phải hiểu được mọi tiếng kêu và mọi cử chỉ của mọi loài sinh vật để không tự dìm bản thân vào nguy hiểm, cậu cũng học cách sử dụng mọi khả năng của mình không chỉ trong công việc mà cả trong giao tiếp hằng ngày nữa. Bởi tên này khá là nhút nhát với đôi khi lúng túng vô cùng, nhưng Newt biết cách để hiểu người khác và cũng rất biết cách sử dụng lợi thế đó của mình.  
Tina nhận ra điều đó khi trở vể New York lần thứ 3, sau khi bà Piquery gửi cho cậu một lá thư hỏi liệu cậu có thể làm việc cho MACUSA hay không, với tư cách là một cố vấn.  
Newt đồng ý và tới nơi và vài ngày sau đó. Hai chị em Tina và Queenie chào đón cậu đến ngôi nhà của họ, mặc dù cậu chàng cứ hứa là mình sẽ dọn đi càng sớm càng tốt khi mà đã tìm được chỗ ở mới. Nhưng về cơ bản, đó đương nhiên méo phải là một vấn đề, bởi thật lòng mà nói, thì chị em nhà này yêu sự có mặt của cậu ở nơi này.

Rồi thì cậu ta đi gặp ông sếp của cô, Giám Đốc Percival Graves, và Tina rõ ràng đã thấy vị Thần Sáng này đờ ra một lúc, nhìn chằm chằm vào Newt như thể cậu là một sinh vật tuyệt đẹp đến mức đáng báo động như thế.  
(she sees the auror freeze staring at Newt like he has never seen something so beautiful that they're all in trouble.)

Newt hắng giọng một chút, bởi có vẻ như ông sếp quý hóa của cô đang đứng đờ ra trừng mắt vào họ. Ổng hình như bị lạc trôi đến phương nào khi nghe Newt giới thiệu bản thân luôn rồi.

Mặt của Giám Đốc Graves ửng lên vài vệt hồng và cô thật sự không muốn tin vào hai con mắt của mình nữa, mặt ổng thật sự đang đỏ lên và chớp chớp mặt vài lần khi nhận thấy cánh tay đng chìa ra của Newt. Ông ấy bắt tay với cậu ấy và, bơ đi cái sự thật là đây méo phải là một nơi riêng tư cho lắm, rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người lại với nhau.

“Ngài Graves? “ Đôi lông mày của Newt nhướng lên một chút và trên khuôn mặt cậu giờ đây hiện lên sự khó hiểu trộn lẫn với sự đáng yêu đến vô cùng.

“Vâng, đó là tên của tôi. “ Vị phù thủy buộc miệng nói và mặt ỗng vốn đã đỏ thì nay nó còn đỏ hơn nữa, Tina có cảm giác là ông sếp của cô đang kiềm chế ý định đập cho mình một phát vào mặt một cách khó khắn. “ Ý tôi là… Đó là một sự vinh hạnh cho tôi, cậu Scamander. “

Mắt của Newt đang lấp la lấp lánh với đầy những tia sáng nho nhỏ mà Tina không thể hiểu được ý của chúng là gì. Cô nghe thấy tiếng khúc khích của cậu, Graves cũng nghe được và khá chắc chắn một điều nữa là nó đã hớp luôn hồn của ổng rồi.

Tệ thật rồi.

“Hãy gọi tôi là Newt, nha. “ Cậu nói. “ Ai cũng gọi tôi như vậy cả. “

Cô biết ông sếp của mình, hoặc chỉ là cô nghĩ là cô biết và với nhiều năm làm việc chung với vị này, thì cô chắc là ổng sẽ từ chối, bởi Graves luôn yêu cầu sự chuyên nghiệp cùng ngiêm túc trong giờ làm việc. Không có ngoại lệ trong thế giới của ngài.

Oh, nố nồ nồ, chỉ là cô chưa bao giờ sai lầm đến mức đó.

“Vậy nó chỉ công bằng khi cậu gọi tôi là Percival.” Graves cười rộng đến cả mang tai.

“Được thôi Percival.”

Không, đây chắc chắn chỉ là một ảo giác, bởi cô không chỉ nghe thấy Newt Scamander thốt ra cái tên mà ngài Graves đã đưa. Nhưng mà bởi khi ổng run nhẹ lên thì Newt cậu cũng biết.

Tệ, nó tệ lắm rồi, vô cùng tệ.

 

Đã là một tuần sau khi cô xác nhận được cái giả thuyết trong đầu mình và không biết đây có phải là điềm lành hay điềm rủi nữa.

Nhưng chắc chắn là cái sau, chắc luôn.

Newt đã có văn phòng riêng, nhưng cậu bơ nó đi, cậu thích quanh quẩn trong văn phòng của cô hay lon ton đi thăm cô em Queenie của cô hơn, dù là hồi đó hay bây giờ cũng vậy. Cô đã khuyên cậu chàng nên ở trong đúng chỗ cũa mình, nhưng cơ bản là cậu thích thì cậu cứ làm thôi nên cô cũng chẳng ép nữa.

Cô cũng chẳng bất ngờ lắm khi đến một ngày vị cấp trên đáng kính của cô lao vào phòng. Nhìn ổng có vẻ không được hài lòng cho lắm.

“Newt, tôi tin rằng cậu đã có văn phòng riêng. “ Ổng nói, nhưng mắt lại lườm về phía cô.

Đối với sự bất ngờ của cô, Newt không có vẻ gì là bị hăm dọa bởi cái cau mày của Graves, cậu chỉ giương đôi mắt xanh màu nâu hạt dẻ của mình lên nhìn về phía ổng.

“Tôi xin lỗi mà Percival. Tôi biết là tôi không có nên ở đây, nhưng mà nó khó cho tôi để thích nghi với những nơi và con người mới lắm, nên tôi đang cố dành thời gian bên những người thân quen thôi. Tôi đang tính đi thăm chị Queenie và anh tiếp theo. Nhưng nếu anh nghĩ tốt nhất là tôi nên ở trong văn phòng của mình thì tôi hiểu.” Newt cắn cắn môi của mình. Đôi mắt của Graves theo dõi từng chuyển động và Tina mém nữa lộ ra vẻ giật mình của mình khi thấy ánh nhìn của một con thú đang săn mồi hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của ổng…… Không, cô biết là cả hai đã mặc kệ sự hiện diện của cô trong lúc này rồi.

“Vậy……. Cậu tính… dành thời gian với tôi ư?”

Newt gật gật đầu và gởi cho ông sếp của cô một nụ cười bừng sáng, rất chi là ngọt ngào.

“Được mà, đương nhiên! Chúng ta là bạn mà, phải không vậy?” Cậu phù thủy với mái tóc xoăn đỏ nói.

“Được.” Sếp của cô đồng ý, gần như là bị mê hoặc.

“Nhưng nếu anh nghĩ tôi nên quay lại đúng nơi- “

“Không, nó hoàn toàn ổn, Newt. Đây chỉ là tuần đầu tiên của cậu thôi, nên không sao đâu.”

“Vậy cám ơn nhiều nha, Percival.”

Ôi không, không thể được. Newt chắc chắn méo có đá lông nheo với vị Giám Đốc của Sở Tư Pháp Ma Thuật được, cậu chắc chắn méo có. Chỉ có điều là cậu thật sự có và cô vừa tận mắt chứng kiến điều đó.

Có hai đốm đo đỏ trên má của Graves khi mà ổng lầm bầm câu thứ lỗi và quay vòng lại về phía cánh cửa.

Vị Thần Sáng hùng mạnh và tài ba nhất của chúng ta tông cmn thẳng vào cái cửa ra vào chỉ vì Newt Scamander vừa liếc nhìn vị ta.

Và điều tệ nhất là Newt, cậu ta biết điều mà cậu vừa làm.

Lewis cầu phúc cho cô bởi cô chắc mình sẽ có một cơn đau đầu thậm tệ về điều này.

Cô đã chết chìm trong núi công và thật sự không thể quan tâm đến nó được nữa.


	2. Chapter 2

Albernathy đã nghe những tin đồn, đương nhiên là anh phải nghe rồi chứ, ai cũng đang bàn tán về vụ này mấy ngày nay mà. Chỉ có điều là….. anh thấy nó thật sự không đáng tin cho lắm. Bởi cái mà họ đang bàn là về vị Giám Đốc Graves kính yêu của sở, một tên phù thủy cuồng công việc, một người đàn ông cuồng luật lệ và hình như cũng méo biết cười nốt, và…. Nếu không nhờ vô số buổi họp mặt anh tham dự nghe được ổng nói chuyện, Abernathy đã nghĩ cái con người này chỉ giao tiếp bằng quát tháo và gầm gừ.

Và họ muốn anh tin người đàn ông đó, ông sếp khó chịu của cả bọn, đang hướng hai con mắt trái tim về phía nhà sinh vật huyền bí học mới? Méo nhá, anh đây méo tin nhá. Anh thật sự không thể hình dung ra Graves theo cách nào khác ngoại trừ vẻ khốc liệt và khắc nghiệt trên khuôn mặt của ông.

Anh biết là Newt rất đáng yêu, anh đã gặp mặt cậu ta rồi và để thật lòng thì anh nghĩ cậu thật sự là một phù thủy vô cùng dễ thương, nhưng mà sếp của anh chắc chắn sẽ không bị điều đó làm yếu lòng. Tất cả bọn họ đều đã có vô số các nhân chứng cùng nghi phạm ( cả đàn ông lẫn phụ nữ, thể loại nào cũng có cả), một số trông rất cuốn hút, đã cố rù quyến ông Giám Đốc để tránh mấy buổi thẩm vấn, tra khảo và có vẻ người đàn ông này đã miễn cmn nhiễm với mấy cái đó luôn rồi.

Fischer, Lopez và Weiss cũng đồng ý kiến với anh về tin đồn, với họ nó quá là kinh dị để tin và việc ông sếp của họ sẽ trở nên mềm lòng chỉ bởi một người không đáng họ quan tâm tới. Dẫu vậy, Fontaine và Goldstein lại nghĩ khác.

Khi mà Fontaine đến ngồi chung với họ trong giờ nghỉ trưa, anh ta trưng ra một bộ mặt vô cùng hoảng loạn kì lại làm cho Abernathy tưởng rằng Grindelwald mới trốn tù, nhưng không, đó là bởi vì Graves và Newt.

“ Tôi thấy hai người đó nói chuyện trên hành lang, sếp còn chẳng thèm ngó tới tôi và nếu muốn thì tôi đã có thể ếm ổng luôn rồi vì Lewis!” Anh ta nói với bọn họ. “ Và đó chưa phải là điều tệ hại nhất đâu ! Ỗng đang cười, ổng đang cười đó, như thể là ổng đang rất vui á!”

Mấy tên Thần Sáng há to miệng ra vì sốc, nhưng mà khi tất cả đã trở lại bình thường và suy nghĩ lại một chút, thì méo có ai thật sự tin anh ta.

Không ai ngoại trừ Goldstein.

“ Đó không phải là điều ngạc nhiên cho lắm đối với tôi.“ Cô ấy nói và khi mà tất cả đã nhướng mắt lên thì cô ấy nói thêm vào: “ Ổng tông cmn thẳng vào cái cửa ra vào hồi tuần trước, chỉ bởi vì cậu Newt đáng yêu của chúng ta đã nháy mắt với ổng.“

Mọi người cũng méo có ai tin cổ nốt.

 

Aberathy giật bắn lên khi nghe tiếng Graves gào, nhưng không chỉ một mình anh ta. Tất cả bọn họ đều đang có một buổi họp ở trong phòng của sếp. Họ đã không thể kiếm ra tên phù thủy chết tiệt nào đã chôm mất dược của một trong những bệnh viện quan trọng nhất của New York và ông ta đang rất chi là bực.

Ông ta đang lườm quanh căn phòng như thể sẽ ếm bùa và quát tháo bất cứ tên nào có ý định mở mồm.

Vâng, và đó mới chính là vị Giám Đốc khủng bố mà anh biết.

Có tiếng gõ cửa và Graves nhìn nó như kiểu ổng có thể nguyền nó chỉ với ánh mắt của mình.

Abernathy đang cầu nguyện một cách chân cmn thành cho linh hồn của tên xấu số dám làm phiền bọn họ, bởi khi mà hắn bước vào đây thì sẽ cầm chắc cái chết, bởi Graves đang chuẩn bị giết người.

Newt Scamander đi vào và khi cậu ta thấy tất cả mọi người, cậu ấy đỏ mặt.

“ Tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi! Tôi không định...... Tôi sẽ quay lại sau.“ Cậu thì thầm, nhưng bị cắt ngang bởi Graves.

“Không sao, Newt.... Cậu có thể ở lại nếu muốn.“

Đám Thần Sáng trừng trừng ra vì sốc khi mà ông sếp của bọn họ cười với nhà sinh vật huyền bí học với vẻ mặt dịu dàng đến mức họ mém méo nhận ra ổng là ai nữa.

“ À không, nó.... Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi anh- Nó không quan trọng cho lắm đâu, nó có thể đợi được mà.“

Nhưng Graves không để cậu ta đi, ông ấy tiến lại gần cậu ấy và chỉ dừng khi khoảng cách của hai người đã rút ngắn lại chỉ còn vài inches.

“ Cậu cần gì, Newt?“ Giám Đốc hỏi, nhưng Abernathy hiểu ánh nhìn ông ấy dành cho cậu có nghĩa là “ Tôi sẽ cho em bất cứ thứ gì em muốn.“

Newt để thoát ra vài tiếng khúc khích nho nhỏ và nụ cười của cậu ấy làm cho cả căn phòng trở nên sáng bừng, làm cho ông sếp tội nghiệp của họ tan cmn chảy ra luôn rồi.

Bên phải của anh, Goldstein đang xoa xoa cái mũi của mình và thở dài như thể cô đã quá mệt mỏi với đều này rồi.

“ Tôi chỉ mong anh có thể kí những thứ này cho tôi...được không ?“Đó là khi Abernathy để ý tới xấp giấy tờ đang nằm gọn trên tay Newt.

Lông mày của Graves nhướng lên một cách tò mò. Ông ấy vẫy tay và những trang giấy bắt đầu trôi nổi trước mặt anh.

“ Đó là giấy phép cho đám sinh vật của tôi.“ Newt giải thích.

Nó sẽ mất một lúc lâu, bởi anh biết ông sếp của mình mà, ổng sẽ đọc tất cả cái đám đó và đặt ra hàng tá câu hỏi về đống sinh vật cho Newt. Với lại, khả năng cao là ỗng cũng sẽ từ chối kí đống giấy phép đó do nghĩ rằng mấy con sinh vật đó quá nguy hiểm.

“ Percival?“

Cái tên được thốt ra gần bằng một lời thầm thì từ miệng của Newt. Nhưng Graves có nghe thấy và nhìn cậu ta như...... một người đang thật sự rất đói khát cái gì đó và Abernathy bất chợt chỉ muốn nhìn qua chỗ khác.

Newt liếm môi. Sếp của anh run bắn lên và thở dốc và bất ngờ gật đầu tán thành một cách nhiệt tình.

“ Được chứ, đương nhiên là được chứ, Newt.“ Ông ấy nói, giọng của ông ta nghe còn trầm hơn lúc trước.“ Tôi biết là cậu có thể chăm sóc bọn chúng. Tôi tin cậu.“

Nghe thấy tiếng hàm của Abernathy rớt cái bạch trên sàn nhà; anh không thể tin rằng Giám Đốc Graves đang thật sự kí hết đám tài liệu đó mà không cần liếc tới một chữ trên đó.

Newt cám ơn ông ấy và Abernathy gần như nghe được tiếng người đàn ông kia gầm gừ.

“ Anh đối tốt với tôi qua, Percival.“

Graves lại trưng lên cái bản mặt ửng đỏ của ổng và dõi theo nhà sinh vật học huyền bí đáng yêu đến khi cậu đóng lại cửa ra vào đằng sau cậu.

“ Chúng ta đến đâu rồi?“

 

Goldstein đáng thương, cô ấy kết thúc bằng việc bị hỏi liên tục ngay khi vừa bước ra xa khỏi văn phòng của sếp Graves.

“ Ê, hai người đó bộ đang hẹn hò hả?“

“ Ê ê, hai người đó làm tình chưa? Sếp ở trên đúng không hả? Nhất định là ổng phải ở trên rồi.“

“ Ê, hai người đó dọn đến sống chung chưa vậy?“

Goldstein day day cái thái dương của mình và hình như đầu cô đang nhói lên từng cơn rồi.

“ Không, họ chỉ là bạn thôi.“ Cô nói.

“ Méo thể nào tin được!“ Weiss rú lên.“ Cô đang nói với bọn này là sếp đang làm một tên ngốc thiểu năng chết tiệt và chưa hề lên giường với cậu ta ư? Ôi Lewis! Mọi thứ đang tệ dần đều đây, phải không?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au's Note: Newt ngừng đùa giỡn với Percival đi, cậu sắp giết người đàn ông tội cmn nghiệp kia luôn rồi đó!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacop thật sự rất hạnh phúc khi ăn bữa sáng cùng Queenie và đương nhiên là với những người bạn Newt, Tina của anh nữa chứ. Anh mang cho mọi người mấy loại bánh ưa thích của bọn họ.

Nhưng những gì thật sự làm anh vui hơn cả đó chính là những kí ức của anh, bằng một cách thần kì nào đó anh không hề quên cuộc phiêu lưu với một cậu phù thủy và cái cách mà anh đã gặp Queenie.

Và trong lòng Jacop giờ đây đang tràn ngập tình yêu và hạnh phúc và anh chắc là anh đang trông như một thằng ngốc, ngu ngốc nhất thế giới luôn, bởi anh chưa thấy tên nào hơn anh cả và anh cũng sẽ khá nghi ngờ khi thấy có một tên như vậy.

Một sai lầm khá là to cmn lớn. Và điều tệ nhất là anh sẽ kiếm ra tên dở hơi đó chỉ sau ít phút nữa.

Đó là một khởi đầu tốt lành vào buổi sáng hôm đó, anh đã lẻn được vào nhà của hai chị em mà không bị bà chủ nhà quát tháo và anh thật sự không biết là nhờ vào cái méo gì nữa, có thể là sự may mắn của anh, khả năng im lặng của anh hay chỉ nhờ vào việc bà bác đó còn đang say trong giấc ngủ.

Nhưng…….. sau tất cả thì sau cũng được, bởi anh sẽ dành thời gian bên những người anh yêu thương.

Anh nhìn Queenie như thể có ai đang đấm thụp một phát vào ngực anh vậy và không còn đủ không khí trong phổi anh lúc này nữa. Cô ấy mỉm cười với anh và sực nhớ ra cô ấy có thể thật sự đọc được suy nghĩ của anh, đúng theo nghĩa đen.

Hơi xấu hổ một tẹo, nhưng Queenie bình tĩnh anh lại bằng một nụ hôn trên trán và anh để thoát ra tiếng thở dài, bởi vì anh biết là anh đã lạc cmn trôi rồi.

Queenie khúc khíc cười và cô ấy nhìn rất đang yêu khi đang vui vẻ.

“ Em biết em mà.” Cô ấy xác nhận, rồi cô quay người đi về phía bếp. “ Em đang chuẩn bị mọi thứ.”

“ Em có cần phụ không?” Jacop hỏi, nhưng Queenie lắc đầu, hơi buồn cười.

“ Em đang làm bữa sáng theo cách của phù thủy nên có thể anh chỉ cần đợi là được rồi. Nó công bằng mà, bởi anh có mang bánh cho mọi người.”

Jacop hôn má cô và trở ra phòng khách, anh tự hỏi không biết Newt đang ở đâu và sau khi thấy anh ngó quanh nhà thì Tina nói là cậu vẫn đang ở trong chiếc va li của cậu.

Khi mà ánh nhìn của anh hướng tới nó nằng trên sàn nhà, kế bên cái ghế sô pha và anh nghĩ tới việc xuống phụ cậu bạn của mình một tay, nhưng anh bị phân tâm bởi tiếng ‘ crack’ từ bên ngoài và một tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng lịch sự.

Tina mở cửa ra, cô đã quá mệt mỏi để quên đi cái sự thật là Jacop méo phải là một phù thủy và cô để người đàn ông kia bước vào.

Jacop nghẹn lại bởi đó cũng chính là người đã ra lệnh đưa bạn anh vào chỗ chết và cũng đã ra lệnh……. Nguyền anh để anh quên đi mọi việc.

Nhưng mà sự hoảng loạn tắt đi trong tích tích tắc; anh nhớ giọng nói của Queenie đã nói với anh rằng đấy không còn phải là kẻ mạo danh nữa mà là người thật và ông ấy là một người tốt.

“ Ngài Graves!” Tina thì thầm một cách lo lắng.” Tôi không nghĩ rằng….Ngài đang làm gì ở đây- Ý tôi không phải là không vui khi thấy ngài đứng trước thềm nhà tôi nhưng-“

“ Không sao cả, Thần Sáng Goldstein.” Ngài ấy cắt lời cô, nhìn hơi có vẻ xấu hổ một chút.

Jacop thầm đồng ý trong lòng, bởi anh nhìn thấy được sự khác biệt của hai phù thủy này, tên mong muốn họ chết thì lạnh lùng và vô cảm hơn trong khi đó người này, mặc dù được bọc trong cảm giác nguy hiểm nhưng hành sự thì khá giống một con người hơn.

“ Newt để quên…. Cái nơ của của cậu ấy ngày hôm qua, nhưng vì nó quá trễ rồi nên tôi chưa thể, không muốn làm phiền cho nên tôi mang nó đến hôm nay.”  
Jacop nghe được tiếng thở dài bực bội của Tina, nhưng cô ấy đã kịp hoàn hồn lại trước khi để vị phù thủy kia nhận ra.

“ Nhưng… sếp à, nó không phải sẽ dễ hơn nếu ngài đưa nó lại cho cậu ấy…… ở MACUSA hay sao?”

Không hề chị câu nói kia làm cho căng thẳng đúng như bản thân của Graves, nhưng có vẻ ngài ta hơi bối rối nhỉ.

“ Tôi nghĩ rằng nên gặp cậu ta càng sớm càng tốt.” Ông ấy buộc miệng nói và Jacop nhướng đôi lông mày lên nhìn người mặc dù còn không có trong tầm mắt của mình. Graves có vẻ nhận ra mình đã phạm lỗi ông ấy liền nói thêm:” Để đưa cho cậu ấy cái nơ của mình.”

Môi Jacop hơi cong lên; anh gần như chắc chắn rằng cái ý cuối cùng của vị kia không hoàn toàn đúng cho lắm nhỉ. Nhưng nụ cười của anh đã sớm tắt đi khi anh thấy đôi mắt đen kia hướng về phía anh.

Có cái gì đó trong Graves thay đổi và vẻ nghiêm trọng xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của ngài ta, Jacop thề là chưa thấy ai lật mặt nhanh như trở bàn tay như thế trong cuộc đời mình.

Tina để ý đến ông sếp của mình đang nhìn chỗ méo nào và mặt cô trở nên xanh lét và Jacop đang tự nhắc nhở chính mình là anh đáng lẽ không nên biết bất cứ ai đang ở trong cái nhà này.

“ Đó có phải là No-maj đã ở đó cùng cô trong “ vụ việc “ đó xảy ra phải không ?”

“ Không phải tên này đã bị Obliviate rồi sao?”

“ Đã rồi ạ, nhưng anh ta đã nhớ lại được.”

“ Bà Bộ Trưởng phải được thông báo về việc này.”

Bởi vẻ mặt của Tina, đây không phải là một điều tốt lành gì cho lắm.

Tina trưng ra khuôn mặt đầy sự hoảng hốt.

“ Anh ấy không thể bị Obliviate lần nữa.”

Graves nhìn cô ấy và rồi nhìn anh với ánh mắt gần như đượm vẻ buồn rầu trong đó.

“ Cô biết luật mà, Goldstein.“

Rồi khi mà anh mém bị lên cơn đau tim, Queenie yêu quý của anh xuất hiện bên cạnh anh và nở một nụ cười.

“ Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.“ Cô hứa.

Và anh tin cô.

Nói xong cô ấy đi tới trước chiếc vali của Newt và gõ hai lần. Đột nhiên một cái đầu đỏ chói nhoi lên từ chiếc vali và Newt bước ra; mắt của cậu ấy nhìn quanh phòng và dừng lại trên người của ngài Graves và rồi nhìn ngay thẳng vào ngài ta.

“ Percival!“ Jacop thấy rằng nụ cười của Newt lúc này rất dễ thương. Cậu ấy nhìn đáng yêu đến nỗi mà ông sếp của Tina cũng đang đang nghĩ y chang bởi mắt ông ấy đang chớp chớp và trừng trừng Newt như thể trong phòng này méo còn ai tồn tại nữa ấy.

“Newt, tôi-“

Nhưng cậu chàng cắt lời ngài và rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ. Cái mỉm cười của Newt trở nên rộng ra và cậu nhận lấy cái nơ thừ những ngón tay của Graves. Vị phù thủy nhìn những ngón tay đang chạm vào nhau khi Newt lấy lại cái nơ như kiểu....

Một thằng tuổi teen đang nhìn crush của mình đắm cmn đuối.

Jacop bỗng quên đi vấn đề của mình và cười, thật là hài hước.

“Oh, vậy là anh đang giữ nó hả! Tôi tưởng tôi làm mất nó luôn rồi chứ !“ Newt nói. “ Cám ơn anh nhiều nha. Tôi rất cảm kích đó!“

Lời cám ơn nhỏ xíu gần như là lời thì thầm thoát ra từ đôi môi của cậu và má của Graves đỏ ửng lên.

“ Oh! Tôi chưa giới thiệu hai người nhỉ.“ Newt nói, nhìn qua nhìn lại giữa Graves và anh.

“ Percival, đây là Jacop Kowalski, là bạn thân của tôi. Jacop nè, đây là Giám Đốc Sở Tư Pháp Ma Thuật và cũng là một người bạn của tớ, Percival Graves.“

Người đàn ông có vẻ như muốn từ chối, nhưng khi ngài ta nhìn vào đôi mắt đầy sự mong chờ của Newt, nuốt lại tất cả những gì tính lọt ra khỏi mồm mình lại và bắt tay Jacop.

“ Newt, người này là một No-maj.” Ngài Graves nhắc nhở cậu.

“ Ý anh là Muggle? Đúng vậy.”

“ Chúng ta cần báo với Picquery về điều này.”

Newt hơi bĩu môi một cách đáng yêu với ngài phù thủy kia và cất bước, tiến lại gần ngài.

“Nhưng mà anh ấy sẽ bị Obliviate một lần nữa!” Cậu cự nự. “ Percival, anh ấy là bạn của tôi và là tình yêu của đời Queenie, anh không thể tách bọn họ ra!”

“Newt…… Đó không phải là điều tôi muốn, nhưng đó là luật.”

“Percival………Percy, đi mà…….”

Graves rợn lên với cái tên đó và Jacop có thể thấy được khoảng khắc mà vị phù thủy kia hoàn toàn đầu hàng. 

“Được rồi. Nhưng mà nhớ tém tém lại một chút và nếu có ai khác biết được điều này thì tôi không-“

Newt cắt lời anh ta bằng cách vòng tay qua cổ Graves và kéo vị này vào một cái ôm thật chặt.

“Percy à, anh là nhất đó!” Cậu bạn mặt tàn nhan la lên, vui vẻ vô cùng.

Ngài Graves cười nhẹ, hai đốm đỏ vẫn còn đó trên má ngài. Tay ngài giữ lấy eo Newt trong khi nhìn cậu chàng như thể ngài là người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất trên cuộc đời này.

Tina đảo mắt, nhưng môi cô lại cong lên.

Newt nhanh chóng bước lùi lại, cầm tay Graves và dẫn ngài đến bàn ăn.

“ Ăn sáng với tụi này đi.” Cậu nói, đan những ngón tay của hai người lại.

Bằng cái cách mà ngài Graves đang đắm đuối nhìn cậu bạn của anh, nó như thể ngài ta sẽ lấy bất cứ thứ gì mà Newt muốn cho cậu.

Jacop đưa mắt nhìn Queenie, người mà đang mỉm cười với anh rồi lại nhìn qua hai người kia.

Anh nhìn người đàn ông kia, người mà trong đôi mắt ấy chỉ có Newt, và biết là vị phù thủy tội nghiệp đã đi hẳn rồi.

Anh biết, bởi anh đang trải qua một cảm giác hay cái gì đó rất giống vậy khi anh thấy nụ cười trên môi Queenie. Anh tự hỏi làm sao mà anh có thể dự đám cưới của hai người này mà không tự quăng cho bản thân vài rắc rối. Có thể anh sẽ hỏi Queenie, để coi bọn họ có thể làm được gì hay không.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au' note: Jacop đang lên kế hoạch cho việc thiết kế bánh cưới của Newt luôn rồi! lol!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cái ngày Seraphina nhận ra bà ấy đã mất một trong những Thần Sáng hùng mạnh nhất của bà thì cũng chính là ngày mà bà bước vào văn phòng của Graves không gõ cửa trước.

Mất vào phút để bà nhận ra cánh cửa đã được mở mà không dùng pháp thuật.

Cánh cửa được mở ra bởi một con Demiguise. Bà đã quá ngạc nhiên để méo có thời gian để tức giận. Điều thứ hai mà bà thấy được là một Newt Scamander đang cuộn tròn trên chiếc ghế sô pha ngủ một cách bình yên và bên cạnh cậu, vị Giám Đốc Của Sở Tư Pháp Ma Thuật đang quỳ gối. Ngài ta đang luồn những ngón tay của mình qua những lọn xoăn rơi trên vầng tráng của cậu trai cùng lúc nhìn ngắm khuôn mặt của cậu với vẻ mặt kì lạ trên khuôn mặt của mình.

Percival Graves đang rất chăm chú.

Bà đã biết ngài rất lâu về trước rồi và biết rằng ngài chưa bao giờ có hứng thú với một con người nào cả trừ lần này.

 

Ngài ta đã trở nên quá sâu đậm rồi.

 

Bà thấy con người kia di chuyển ra khỏi tầm mắt của mình và nó chỉ vừa đủ để lôi bà ra khỏi những dòng suy nghĩ trong đầu.  
“ Chuyện này có nghĩa là gì-“ Bà chưa kịp hỏi xong bởi Graves đã xuất hiện bên cạnh và bắt bà im lặng lại.

 

Ngài ta bắt bà im lặng cơ đấy! Bà đơ ra, nhưng mà nó không kinh dị bằng việc Graves cứ liên tục quay qua quay lại giữa bà và Newt từng giây để kiểm tra cậu trai.

“ Hãy nói chuyện ở bên ngoài, tôi không mong bà sẽ làm cậu ấy tỉnh giấc.” Ngài ta nói và bà cũng đồng ý với đều đó bởi bà cũng đang không tiêu hóa được chuyện qué gì đang xảy ra để mà phản ứng theo cách khác. Ngài ta dừng lại và nhìn con Demiguise trước khi nói thêm:” Chăm sóc cậu ấy nhé, được không? Tao sẽ về ngay.”

Seraphina đang cố hết sức để đảo hai con mắt của mình, nhưng mà đó đương nhiên là việc không thể. Bà nghĩ rằng chỉ có cậu Scamander có thể nói chuyện được với các sinh vật, nhưng có vẻ là Graves cũng có thể nốt. Chắc là nó truyền nhiễm được.

“ Tại sao lại có một con Demiguise trong văn phòng của anh hả?” Seraphina thở dài và chuẩn bị tinh thần, bà dư biết là mình cần tất cả sự bình tĩnh trên cái quả địa cầu này để nghe điều mà bà sắp nghe.

 

“ Newt bị ốm, cậu ấy bị sốt.” Graves bắt đầu nói và ngài ta nhìn có vẻ rất lo lắng, cơn giận của Seraphina dần tiêu tan.” Cậu ấy muốn cho những sinh vậy của cậu ấy ăn, nhưng tôi bảo cậu ấy nằm lại trên sô pha và nghỉ ngơi trong khi tôi làm việc đó thay cho cậu. Cậu ấy nghe lời tôi, hoặc ít nhất là vậy. Dẫu vậy, khi mà tôi trở lại cậu ấy vẫn còn thức và hỏi về Dougal – con Demiguise-, bởi nó luôn rất bảo vệ và nhận ra được có chuyện gì xảy ra với mẹ- với Newt và luôn quanh quẩn xung quanh lúc tôi chăm sóc những đứa khác. Tôi nói với Newt và cậu ấy hỏi tôi có thể mang Dougal lên văn phòng được không. Tôi giải thích những sinh vật ấy nên ở bên trong chiếc vali, nhưng….”

Seraphina nhéo nhéo cái mũi của mình và thở vào thật sâu. Ngài ta không cần tiếp tục, bà đã biết chuyện tiếp theo. Bởi có vẻ như chỉ cần Newt nhay nháy hàng lông mi của mình với ngài Giám Đốc thôi thì cũng đã đủ để ngài quỳ xuống, sẵn sàng dâng cho cậu bất cứ thứ gì cậy trai muốn rồi.

“ Anh không thể nói không với cậu ta, đúng chứ?” Bà gắt lên, nhưng không có vẻ tức giận như lúc trước.

Có thể là bởi vì vẻ lúng túng quá thể của Graves trông quá hài hước để mà bà điên lên trong lúc này.

Vị Thần Sáng trông như muốn nói điều gì đó, nhưng rồi cả hai nghe thấy giọng của Newt khi cậu nói chuyện với con Demiguise.

Graves lao ngay vào phòng và ngồi ngay xuống bên cạnh Scamander trên chiếc sô pha. Ngài sờ trán cậu; đôi mắt của Newt hạ trên khuôn mặt của vị Giám Đốc với vẻ sáng bừng vui vẻ. Nụ cười của cậu thật nhẹ nhàng và hiều hậu và Graves, cùng là vị Thần Sáng với cái danh mặt lạnh như tiền, hay là một tên khốn méo có trái tim, gần như đã ngỏm dưới nụ cười đáng yêu của Newt.

“ Cậu thấy như thế nào rồi, Newt.”

“ Tốt hơn, đương nhiên là nhờ có anh rồi. Anh đã chăm sóc tôi rất tốt mà, Percy. Nếu không có anh thì không biết tôi đã ra cái dạng gì nữa.” Nhà sinh vật huyền bí học sờ gò má của Graves và vị Thần Sáng nhắm mắt lại và dựa vào những cái đụng chạm đó như thể cuộc sống của ngài dựa vào nó vậy.

Bà biết mình đang phí thời gian nếu nói việc này với Graves, vậy nên bà sẽ nói với Scamander luôn vậy.

“ Cậu phải biết rằng việc để những sinh vậy trong MACUSA là phạm pháp, cậu Scamander ạ. Tôi cho phép cậu mang chiếc vali của cậu vào bởi tôi nghĩ rằng cậu đã rút được và bài học từ những sai lầm trong quá khứ.” Bà bắt đầu nói, lườm nhà sinh vật huyền bí học kia.

“ Và tôi đã làm vậy! Không có ai thoát ra nữa!” Cậu đính chính lại, trông vô cùng lo lắng. “ Dougal sẽ không gây bất kì rắc rối nào đâu, cậu ta vô hại. Cậu ấy chỉ muốn chăm sóc tôi mà thôi.”

Giống như có thể hiểu được từng lời, con Demiguise ngước lên nhìn bà. Khóe môi bà hơi nhếch lên trước khi bà kịp nhận ra điều đó. Seraphina nhìn Newt, người đang có đôi mắt xanh hạt dẻ đang càng lúc càng to ra và càng lúc càng trông vô tội vô cùng vì một vài lý do nào đó…. Và có vẻ như, bà đã hiểu tại sao Graves không bao giờ nói không được với cậu trai này, nó thật sự rất khó.

Với lại…….. Thật lòng mà nói thì sự thật thì nhà sinh vật huyền bí học này đã cứu cả New York và MACUSA một lần và là một nhân viên vô cùng đáng giá ở đây.

Seraphina thở dài.

“Rồi, tôi cho phép điều này.”

Newt cười rộng tới tận mang tai và cám ơn bà.

“ Chỉ lần này thôi đấy, cậu Scamander.” Bà nhắc nhở cậu chàng và cậu phù thủy gật đầu một cách vui vẻ. Mặc dù vậy, Newt trông mệt mỏi và cậu ngáp. Graves lại có vẻ lo lắng và lườm bà như thể bà là nguyên nhân làm Newt bị bệnh.

“ Hãy cố ngủ thêm đi.” Ngài ấy bảo cậu ta. “ Tôi sẽ lấy thêm trà.”

Newt gật đầu và con Demiguise đắp cho cậu ấy một cái chăn và cuộn tròn lại lên cạnh cậu khi mà Graves đứng lên từ chiếc ghế.

Cả hai bước ra khỏi văn phòng và bà quyết định ít nhất bà cũng nên phá một tí.

“ Scamender rất may mắn nhỉ, tôi nghĩ anh sẽ là một ông chồng tốt đấy.” Bà đùa và cười lớn khi mà vị Giám Đốc đỏ mặt như một cô học trò nhỏ.

“ Cậu ấy không- Bọn tôi không có-“

Seraphina lắc đầu, nhưng vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười.

“ Tôi nghiêm túc đấy, Percival.” Bà ấy dùng thẳng tên của ngài. “ Anh tốt nhất nhớ mời tôi đến đám cưới đấy nhá.”

Ngài trông như muốn phản đối, nhưng bà đã quay người đi, biết rằng không có ai quanh đây, bà cho phép mình cười khúc khích.

Bà đã mất vị Thần Sáng tốt nhất của mình vào tay Newt Scamander.

Nhưng mà bà ổn với điều đó thôi, cậu Scamander có vẻ là một phù thủy tốt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au's note:  
> Lmao mọi người ai cũng muốn mình được mời tới đám cưới của họ và hai con người này còn chưa hẹn hò nhau nữa chứ !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Chap tiếp theo là Theseus' POV nha!


	5. Chapter 5

Việc đầu tiên mà Theseus làm khi đến MACUSA là chạy bay đi kiếm cậu em trai bé bỏng và ôm cậu vào lòng như thể anh sẽ không bao giờ buông ra.

 

“ Chỉ có em mới có cái gan để mà bước vào ngay giữa trận chiến của các thành viên của MACUSA với một tên chúa tể bóng tối thôi.” Anh gào lên và trừng trừng Newt.” Anh mém nữa là lên cơn đau tim khi anh biết được tin đó!”

“ Em xin lỗi mà, ‘Seus.” Cậu em trai của anh lí nhí nói, giương đôi mắt to tròn lên mà nhìn anh, như thể cậu là một chú cún con mới bị bỏ rơi vậy. “ Anh giận em hả?”

Đúng, anh đang rất giận, bởi Newt đã quá liều lĩnh và có vẻ như em ấy không hề có ý thức tự bảo vệ mình; em ấy bắt buộc phải học được một bài học và phải có ý thức trách nhiệm hơn và lần này Thesues sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu……

Newt hơi cắn cắn môi mình. Theseus thấy bản thân là một tên khốn vô tâm bở em trai của anh trông thật đáng yêu và thật buồn và…….

“ Anh biết em đang làm gì mà, Newt.” Anh bắt bẻ cậu.” Nó không còn xi nhê với anh đâu.”

Newt chớp mắt một cách vô tội.

“ Em không hiểu anh đang nói gì cả, ‘Seus.”

Đương nhiên là em phải hiểu rồi. Newt là thiên tài mà; em biết là mình trông đáng yêu đến cỡ nào và người khác không thể giận em ấy lâu được, em biết hiếm có ai có thể nói không với mình và em cũng biết cách tận dụng cái “ tài năng “ đó của mình kể từ lúc đó. Em cũng không phải một phù thủy tồi, Theseus biết rằng cậu em của mình sẽ không bao giờ làm như vậy để làm người khác đau, em ấy chỉ chỉ như thế để bảo vệ đám sinh vật cưng của mình thôi. Chỉ có một cái là em ấy thường xuyên rước một mớ rắc rối vào người và phá kha khá luật trong lúc đó thôi.

“ Tại sao anh lại giận?” Newt hỏi, trông khổ sở vô cùng.

“ Anh không có giận.” Anh nói lại ngay lặp tức, thay vì diễn giải nguyên bài diễn văn trong đầu mình về có ý thức tự bảo vệ bản thân.

“ Tốt!” Newt cười tươi và ôm anh thật chặt. “ Anh là tốt nhất đó, ‘Seus!”

Và Theseus, bởi anh rất mềm lòng và chưa chưa học được cái cm gì qua những năm tháng sống chung với cậu em trai bé nhỏ của mình, anh cười đáp lại.

“ Vậy gặp lại anh sau nha, em phải đi nói chuyện với Tina!” Em ấy nói.

“ Được rồi, anh sẽ ở trong văn phòng của Percival.” Theseus thở dài.

Newt gật đầu và quay bước đi. Theseus bỗng cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho những vị Thần Sáng nào phải đương đầu với người như cậu em trai của mình, anh tự hỏi không biết có phù thủy nào của MACUSA có khả năng nói chữ KHÔNG với Newt hay không nữa.

Vậy…… đó phải là Percival. Theseus biết tên này là một tên rất khó để thuyết phục. Hắn quá cuồng những luật lệ để đi trái lại nó.

Theseus bước vào văn phòng của Percival và nhìn tên đó đang viết một cái gì đó mà anh chắc đó là một bản báo cáo; anh cũng phải làm y chang như vậy ở Bộ sau mỗi lần giải quyết xong một vụ án.

“ Thật tốt khi được gặp lại cậu, ông bạn của tôi.” Anh nói và Percival nhìn lên, đứng lên từ chỗ mình đang ngồi và bắt tay anh.

“ Cũng lâu rồi nhỉ.” Vị Giám Đốc nói, mỉm cười.

Theseus ngồi trên chiếc ghế ngay đối diện bàn của tên bạn của anh và nhìn quanh căn phòng một cách lơ đãng.

Percival mời anh trà và chỉ sau ngụm đầu tiên, anh nhận ra đó là vị yêu thích của Newt.

Trùng hợp nha.

“ Tôi biết. Tôi có rất nhiều thứ muốn nói-“ Anh dừng lại bởi anh chợt nhận ra một vài bức vẽ mà anh chắc tác giả là Newt. Anh cũng thấy một vài cuốn sách về bowtruckles ngay cạnh mấy cuốn về luật liên bang. Và đó chẳng phải và mấy lọ thảo mộc và hoa mà anh chắc chỉ có Newt mới có hay sao.

 

“ Tôi không biết là cậu có hứng thú với đám sinh vật đấy.” Anh nói, chăm chú vào phản ứng của Percival.

Tên bạn của anh nhìn mấy cuốn sách rồi nhìn lại về phía anh, tên đó đỏ mặt và Theseus mém nữa là sặc trà bởi anh chưa bao giờ thấy Percival như thế cả.

“ Mấy cái đó là của Newt.” Tên đó trả lời, gãi gãi sau cổ mình, trông có vẻ căng thẳng.

“ Còn mấy bức vẽ đó.” Theseus chỉ vào.

“ Đúng.”

“ Tôi nghĩ em ấy có văn phòng riêng.”

“ Cậu ấy có, nhưng cậu ta không dành nhiều thời gian cho nó lắm.” Percival nói.

“ Tôi hiểu rồi.”

Newt chọn đây là khoảng khắc hoàn hảo để bước vào căn phòng và ngồi xuống cái sô pha như thường lệ. Theseus không thể tin được cậu em của mình trông thoải mái như thế nào. Rồi anh quay đầu qua nhìn Percival và nhìn thấy một ánh mắt dữ dội quái lạ đang hướng thẳng về phía em mình.

Có chuyện méo gì đó đang xảy ra và não anh đang hơi không tiêu hóa được.

“ Vậy…….. anh tính ở đây trong vòng bao lâu vậy?” Newt nhìn anh cùng với mớ cảm xúc đang hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của em ấy, anh biết cậu em của anh nhớ anh tới mức nào.

 

“ Hai, hoặc, có thể ba này.” Anh nói.” Anh phải kiếm khách sạn cái đã, nhưng….”

 

“ Vô lý, anh có thể ở cùng tụi em mà.” Percival cắt lời em ấy, lắc tay một cách mạnh bạo.

 

“ Cám ơn, vậy thật là-“

Ê, đợi một chút. Tụi em?

“Em đang ở cùng với ai hả?” Lông mày của Theseus nhướng lên. Anh mỉm cười với cái vẻ bất ngờ một cách xấu hổ của tên bạn của anh. “ Vậy có ai đó đã trở thành người đàn ông của đời em rồi hả?”

Percival sặc ngụm cà phê; ánh mắt của tên này lặp tức hướng về phía Newt. Em trai anh cong môi lên, thích thú và trừng lại.

Chuyện méo gì đang xảy ra vậy?

“ Tôi ……. Chưa kết hôn.” Nếu mà anh không đang để ý đến từng thớ cơ trên mặt của tên bạn anh, thì có lẽ anh đã bỏ qua mấy từ cuối cùng như lời thì thầm kia rồi.

“ Percy nói thiệt mà, ‘Seuse, tốt hơn là anh nên ở cùng bọn em.” Newt nói. “ Với lại chúng em có hai phòng dư mà.”

Bọn em? Chúng em?

Cậu em trai bé bỏng của anh đang ở cùng với Percival Graves? Em đang ấy gọi tên đó là Percy?

“ Bao lâu?” Anh phun ra, hơi hung hăng hơn dự tính của anh. Anh đằng hắng lại một chút khi mà cả hai nhìn về phía anh. “ Em ở cùng cậu ấy bao lâu rồi?”

“ Khoảng một tuần ạ.” Newt trả lời.” Percy nói rằng như thế sẽ tốt hơn bởi như anh có thể thấy, bà chủ nhà của Tina là một muggle và bác ấy không thích có đàn ông trong nhà. Với lại nhà Percy cũng khá là rộng nữa.”

Theseus gật đầu, nhưng mà anh vẫn không rũ phăng được cái linh cảm là có cái méo gì đang đang diễn ra ở đây.

 

Nó tệ hơn anh nghĩ. Bởi anh đã ghé qua nhà Percival vài lần rồi và anh đã nhìn thấy nó và nó…… không giống như nó hồi một năm trước tẹo nào cả. Nhà của Percival phản chiếu lại phần nào gia tộc Graves bên trong tên đó; nó tối tăm, hoàn toàn có tổ chức và hơi cô đơn.

Nhưng giờ thì, giờ thì nó là một nơi vô cùng ấm áp và ấm cúng với đồ của Newt khắp nơi. Ở phòng khách vẫn còn bức chân dung người bà của Percival như trong trí nhớ của anh, nhưng giờ thì bên cạnh đó chính là một tấm hình mà anh biết rất rõ, một trong những tấm của gia tộc Scamander. Gia đình của anh!

Có những tấm mà anh và Newt chụp khi cả hai còn bé và cả mấy bức vẽ của em trai anh và mấy tờ ghi chú cho cuốn sách tiếp theo của em ấy nữa chứ.

Newt mời anh trà. Theseus chỉ có thể gật đầu bởi não anh vẫn còn đang bận xử lí mọi thứ và nhìn em trai anh đang loanh quanh trong căn nhà như thể em ấy đã sống ở đây lâu rồi ấy. Và nó chỉ mới là một tuần thôi đó!

Newt mang trà cho anh và cà phê cho Percival cái người đang đắm cmn đuối nhìn em trai anh như thể em ta là người đẹp nhất cái trái đất này. Và Thesues đang phân vân giữa nên cám ơn tên này vì đã chăm sóc em trai nhỏ bé của anh hay nên gào vào bản mặt của hắn yêu cầu một câu trả lời thích đáng cho chuyện này.

“ Percy, tôi đang nghĩ tới thử thêm một và thần chú mở rộng cho sân sau để mấy sinh của tôi có thể ra vào cái va li dễ dàng hơn đó mà, anh nghĩ sao?”

Theseus biết rõ tên bạn này, sẽ không có chuyện tên này đồng ý. Nó vô cùng nguy hiểm, chắc chắn nó cũng phá luôn một số luật và……

“ Đương nhiên rồi, Newt.”

Cái đệt?  
Newt, em trai bé bỏng của anh, nhướng người lên và hôn má Percival, làm cho tên phù thủy kia đỏ mặt hoàn cmn toàn.

“Cám ơn anh nha, Percy.” Hình như em trai anh đang âu cmn yếm? Hình như em ấy đang tán cmn tỉnh vị Thần Sáng hùng mạnh bậc nhất cái nước Mỹ này? “ Tôi sẽ đi nói với mấy đứa sinh vậy! mấy đứa nó sẽ rất vui đó!”

Và tại sao Percival lại đang dõi theo từng bước đi của em trai anh như một thằng thiểu năng vậy?

Không, không thể như thế được, nó không thể như thế được.

Anh rút đũa phép của mình ra và chỉ thẳng vào mặt tên kia. Percival chớp mắt, hoang mang.

“ Cậu đang tính giở trò gì với đứa em trai bé bỏng của tôi hả?”

“ Chúng tôi chỉ là bạn.”

“Đó không phải câu hỏi của tôi, Graves.” Anh gầm gừ.

Percival nhìn về phía anh rồi quay qua chỗ Newt vừa rời đi với khuôn mặt mang vẻ đau khổ.

“Tôi muốn cưới cậu ấy.”

“ Tôi tưởng hai người chỉ là bạn.” Anh đờ ra.

“Đúng vậy. Nhưng tôi…..Tôi yêu cậu ấy. Tôi sẽ mời cậu ấy đi đâu đó trước, để xem cậu ấy cũng có những cảm xúc ấy hay không, nhưng đó chỉ là những điều mà tôi dự tính thôi, tôi tính cưới cậu ấy luôn cơ.”

Theserus thở dài và xoa xoa cánh mũi của mình. Tại sao hả Merlin, tại sao lại là em ấy.

Anh quyết định ở lại cả tuần…..Không, có thể là cả tháng luôn để đảm bảo tên kia xứng đáng với đứa em trai quý báu của anh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au's note:  
> Cám ơn vì những comment và kudos của mọi người rất nhiều! Ý tôi là nhiều lắm luôn đó. Tôi thật sự mong rằng mọi người thích câu chuyện này!
> 
> Gửi đến mọi người ngàn nụ hôn cùng những cái ôm thật chặt!
> 
> Gặp lại mọi người sau nhé! 
> 
> Tran's note:
> 
> Xin lỗi mọi người vì khoảng thời gian vừa rồi nhé TvT
> 
> Tại tớ lười với mớ thi cử còn bù lu bù loa quá TvT
> 
> Tớ sẽ cố gắng hơn trong khoảng thời gian tiếp theo nên mọi người ủng hộ tớ nhé ~

Sau hai tuần khốn nạn và mệt mỏi nhất cuộc đời, với Theseus bò lết vòng quanh cả MACUSA, lườm rách mắt từng vị Thần Sáng nào xui xẻo lướt qua trước mặt anh, gầm gừ với Giám Đốc Graves không vì cm lý do gì cả và bám Newt như một bà má hổ; Tina mừng thầm khi vị Thần Sáng người Anh quyết định trở về Vương Quốc Anh. Cô không biết vì lý do nào đã khiến anh quyết định như vậy, điều duy nhất mà cô biết đó là một hôm đẹp giời nào đó Newt nói chuyện với ông anh trai quý hóa của mình và đột nhiên ổng nhìn xấu hổ với bản thân vô cùng, ôm người em trai của mình và trở về Bộ.

Mặc dù Theseus đã đi, Tina vẫn không có lấy một buổi xả hơi đàng hoàng. Có quá nhiều việc trong MACUSA; xung quanh đám tay chân chủa Grandelwald, mấy vụ buôn lậu, giết người, thuốc lậu và hàng tá vấn đề về No-majs, họ không thể nghỉ ngơi cho được. Và hằn rõ trên khuôn mặt của từng người; sự đau đớn, sợ hãi và kiệt sức. Không chỉ mình cô, trong đám đó còn có Newt, Abernathy, Weiss, Fontaine, Collins và mớ còn lại. Nhưng không có ai có được cái vẻ mệt mỏi khủng bố như ông sếp của cô có cả. Không lạ lẫm cho lắm, Giám Đốc Graves luôn được biết tới như một tên cuồng công việc cấp tính. Và có vẻ như nó vẫn chả thay đổi cho cam.

Phần tệ nhất là Newt lo lắng và cậu lo lắng đến mức làm cho cả bọn Thần Sáng bắt đầu có suy nghĩ có thể là ông sếp dã man của bọn họ cũng không phải là bất khả chiến bại như trong tâm trí của mọi người và cả đám cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng luôn một thể.

Tina thường hay bắt gặp sếp của mình đắm đuối nhìn cậu bạn thân của mình, nhưng cô bị bất ngờ khi thấy Newt nhìn Graves với vẻ lo âu và đau lòng nhất có thể.

Cô quan sát Newt dụ dỗ và rù quyến sếp Graves để ổng ăn đúng bữa và nghỉ ngơi đúng lúc. Mấy người khác cũng để ý đến việc đó và tất cả cũng cảm giác an tâm được phần nào khi biết ông sếp khó tính của mình đã có ai đó săn sóc cho.

Nhưng tréo ngoe một cái là Graves, Queenie và Tina cũng gặp tình trạng y chang như vậy kho Newt quá chăm chú tới đám sinh vật của mình.

Có lẽ sau vụ này, Newt sẽ học được thế nào là một tên phù thủy cứng đầu và ngưng làm trò này? Tina lắc mạnh đầu; không, đương nhiên là Newt sẽ không thay đổi rồi, bởi đó là một phần của con người cậu mà.

 

Nó đã gần nửa đêm khi mà Newt lao vào văn phòng của Graves; họ vừa mới xong một cuộc họp, nhưng chẳng ai trong số đám Thần Sáng rời đi cả bởi đứa nào đứa nấy cũng đang cố hóng hớt chuyện gì sẽ xảy tới tiếp theo.

Tina cố lùa đám này ra, nhưng bọn họ chỉ toàn kêu cô im mồm. Cô thở vào một hơi thật sâu bởi nghiêm túc mà nói đồng nghiệp của cô chỉ trưởng thành ngang một đứa bé ba tuổi mà thôi. Cô xoay người lại, cố gắng thêm lần nữa, cố lôi ra một tên đồng minh, để hiểu rằng hai con người kia đang cần riêng tư và có cái gì đó lọt vào tầm mắt của cô. Đó có phải là bắp rang không? Có thằng nào mới bưng vào một bịch bắp rang luôn thiệt đó hả?

Lạy Lewis, ai đó giúp cô với.

Graves cũng chả để ý nốt, bởi ổng đang hoàn toàn lơ đi sự hiện diện của vài chục con người khác khi trong mắt mình hiện giờ chỉ có Newt. Vài nét kiệt quệ biến mất và thay vào đó là một nụ cười lớn sáng lòa cả căn phòng.

Tina đảo mắ; hai người kia đang cố giết cô. Sếp của cô mới gặp Newt vài tiếng trước và giờ như kiểu cậu ấy đã đi được vài thế kỉ rồi ấy.

“ Newt! Tôi nghĩ cậu đang ở nhà, đang ngủ. Vậy……. đợi một chút tôi cần phải hoàn tất báo cáo này và-“

Nhưng ngài ta liền câm miệng lại, cũng như cái đám đang hóng hớt kia trong phòng, bởi Newt đang cong đôi môi một cách tinh nghịch và mời gọi nhất có thể khi cúi người xuống bàn để nắm lấy cà vạt của Graves và kéo ổng lại gần cho một nụ hôn.

Nụ hộ trên môi không phải chỉ là một cái chạm nhẹ, mà là một nụ hôn đàng cmn hoàng, sâu và nóng cmn bỏng đủ để làm mặt Tina nóng bừng lên. Cô cố nhìn đi hướng khác, nhưng cùng lúc đó cô không thể không chiêm ngưỡng vị sếp đang cmn kính của mình rên rỉ và nhướng người về phía trước để đáp lại nó.

“ Được rồi mấy đứa, ba má sấp nhỏ cần chút riêng tư.”

“Câm đi, Fontine, đếch có đùa nha!”

“ Cô thật sự là một con người nhạt nhẽo đấy, Goldstein ạ.”

“Lopez, tôi thề có Lewis rằng nếu anh còn phun ra thêm câu nào nữa thì-“

“ Ê còn tí bắp rang nào hơm, với đứa nào cầm cái bịch vậy?”

Newt khúc khích và thả đôi môi kia ra khỏi nụ hôn, Graves liếm môi, làm cho đám phù thủy kia cười lớn, nhưng ông ấy lắc đầu.

Rồi Graves nhận ra bọn khán giả trốn vé và gửi đến cả đám ánh nhìn trìu cmn mến nhất có thể của mình.

“Về nhà thôi nào, Percy.” Newt âu yếm nói và Tian nghi ngờ, không, cô ấy biết cậu đang làm như thế vì cậu muốn Graves có được một giấc ngủ yên.

Sếp của cô không hề do dự, ông ấy để lại toàn bộ đám báo cáo và theo bước Newt ra ngoài cửa. Vị nhà sinh vật huyền bí học kia cầm lấy tay ngài và đan những ngón tay vào nhau.

“ Anh đã hứa với em sẽ không làm việc quá sức rồi cơ mà, Percy.” Newt nói khi họ sải từng bước.

“ Em lo lắng ư?” Graves hỏi, ổng nghe rất vui vẻ và Tina lại thở dài.

“Đương nhiên là em lo rồi, vị Thần Sáng ngốc nghếch ạ!” Newt hơi giận.” Giờ thì, hứa với em đi.”

“Tôi sẽ hứa với em…..nhưng chỉ khi em cưới tôi.”

Cái đéo? Tina cũng như những người còn lại thở hắt vào bởi hai con người kia còn chưa bắt đầu hẹn hò nữa cơ mà!

Graves đỏ mặt và lấy tay còn lại che mặt.

“ Tôi không có ý quá thẳng thừng như vậy.” Ngài ta thì thầm.” Thật ra, tôi chỉ muốn ngỏ lời hẹn hò với em thôi.”

Newt cười và lấy tay còn lại của mình bỏ cánh tay đang che mặt của người kia xuống để người kia nhìn mặt cậu.

“ Một buổi hẹn nghe thật hoàn hảo.” Cậu nhướng người và chớm một cái hôn lên đôi môi kia.” Nhưng em muốn, anh biết đấy….. Nếu anh thật sự muốn-“

“ Tôi muốn.” Graves cắt lời cậu. Tina chưa bao giờ thấy sếp của mình quyết tâm và chắc chắn như vậy với một điều gì cả.

Ngài ta trông hạn phúc, cả hai trông thật hạnh phúc.

“ Chúng ta cưới nhau đi.” Newt thở ra và đỏ mặt đến khi những vết tàn nhan của mình hoàn toàn biến mất.

“ Vậy có nghĩa là bọn này được mời không hơm?” Abernathy hỏi một cách kích động. Mấy người khác cũng có vẻ vui như anh ta và cũng bắt đầu đoán già đoán non rồi.

“ Không.” Graves trả lời và cùng lúc đó Newt cười với bọn họ và nói: “Đương nhiên là mọi người đều được mời rồi.”

Tất cả bọ họ đều nở một nụ cười như lời đáp bởi họ chắc rằng sếp của họ sẽ không bao giờ từ chối con người xinh đẹp sớm-sẽ-trở-thành- chồng mình, Newt kia đâu.

Tina nhẹ lòng bởi mọi chuyện cuối cùng cũng kết thúc, mặc dù cô đoán rằng vị sếp kính yêu của cô vẫn sẽ cư xử như một tên si tình thiểu cmn năng như mọi khi và Newt sẽ thống cmn trị cả cái MACUSA từ bây giờ.

Nhưng nó hoàn toàn có thể trở nên tệ hơn.

Ngay cái lúc mà cô nghĩ đến điều đó, và bởi may mắn nó có thù hằn gì đó với cô, Newt thêm vào: “Tôi nên viết cho ‘Seuse sớm nhất có thể để ảnh biết tin.”

Và Tina gầm lên cùng lúc với sếp của cô, bởi nó có nghĩa la Theseus sẽ sớm trở lại thôi. Đám Thần Sáng run rẩy, bởi vị Thần Sáng Anh Quốc kia rất kinh dị khi nổi sùng lên và bọn họ cá chắc là anh ấy sẽ tái mét đi bởi có ai đó đang có kế hoạch thó đi cậu em trai quý báu của mình một cách công cmn khai.

Tina không cần khả năng tiên tri để đoán ra sẽ có hằng ngàn sa số cơn đau đầu đang đợi chờ cô trong một tương lai rất gần.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Tran's note:  
> Đây là lần đầu mình dịch và chưa có beta đâu nha :)))))))))))
> 
> Ai rủ lòng thương làm beta cho mình với :)))))))))
> 
> HALP, PLS :)
> 
> This is the first time I ever post on AO3 so if there are any mistakes pls be gentle with me :)))))


End file.
